Lunar Castle
by MapleDream
Summary: A strange girl with a hidden past unsure of whom to trust. She likes the Elric brothers and wants to become good friends with them but another group of people have all the answers to her questions. Her life is in danger and she doesn't know who to choose.
1. Chapter 1

Hey~ ^ ^ I know its been a while but I was busy. (cough cough * nah, I was just lazy.) So this is kind of exciting creating a new story and all, huh? I'll post more chapters and promise not to give up on this story until it officially ends! I hope to show you all the pictures I drew of the new character on youtube but I have to wait until my scanner is fixed. (hopefully that won't take long…) If I don't get it fixed soon I'll just have to settle for photographing them -_-" … Anyway, please enjoy the new story! I hope it turned out alright because I had a hard time thinking of a good story. In the end it seems that it'll be about some girl who meets Ed and Al…just like every other fanfic in the world. By the way I'll tell you all when I upload the video with my new characters. My youtube username is "PinkuNoir". R&R!

Chapter 1~

The sun was just setting as the young alchemists, Edward and Alphonse Elric, decended from the train. They were on their way to Eastern Command after just finishing an assignment. It was about six or seven o' clock and they expected most people to be inside, but to their surprise the streets were filled with glowing lanterns as well as various tents and booths selling everything from jewelry to baked goods. "Looks like a carnival." They had stopped here, a random town, to stay the night and get a fresh start tomorrow. Edward stepped back when some kids ran through waving sparklers in their hands. "It looks like fun, brother. Let's look around for a while."

Edward grinned. After an exhausting assignment like the one they'd been on, Edward decided some fun would be nice for a change. "Okay, but after that we need to find an inn before it gets too late." Said Ed as the two walked into the crowd of civilians. The night was filled with the laughter and voices of different people. Sweet and delicious foods were being sold around every corner. The brothers made it to a round white tent large enough to hold at leasy fourty to fifty people. At the entrance stood a rather chubby man dressed in pin striped overalls calling, "Step right up and witness the strength of one young girl! If you like a challenge then battle the great and amazing Carmine! The winner recieves a free night at Hanabi Inn located just two blocks from here!"

The brothers liked the sound of a free night at an inn but didn't feel like fighting anyone for no particular reason, especially a girl. "You there boy! How about it?" shouted the carnie to Edward. "Uh, no I think I'll pass." "Alright suit yourself." As the brothers walked away the carnie continued to shout on and on about that Carmine girl. "Well, Al, lets find an inn now. It's almost ten." Edward said as he yawned. "Okay." Alphonse said happily. Since Al didn't have a human body he didn't need much rest, if any for that matter, but he knew Edward must have been exhausted. The boys found a cozy looking inn next to the train station where they'd be leaving from the next morning. "This one looks good."

Once they got their room, Edward immediately removed his jacket and boots and made himslef comfortable on the bed. "That was a really fun carnival don't you think, Ed?" Alphonse waited for a response but Ed was fast asleep. Alphonse sat in one of the chairs and thought about various things. He had a lot of time to think to himself when his brotehr slept since he himself did not need to sleep.

Hours passed and the sun began to finally rise. Edward awakened to the bright sun beating on his face. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock next to the bed. He woke up giving him just enough time to make it to the station. "C'mon Al, let's get moving." As they left the hotel. They noticed all the vendors and tents being folded and taken apart. "They must be leaving." Ed said as he stretched and grabbed his suit case. Across the street they heard the train whistle blow. "We'd better go." Alphonse said as he tapped Ed on the shoulder. "Yeah."

As they boarded the train they heard a crash and shouting behind them. As they turned to see what it was they saw someone quickly board the train behind them. As the train doors shut the carnie from yesterday and some guards who were trying to catch that person were left on the platform shouting and waving their hands as if it would stop the train. The brothers wondered who they were trying to catch and turned to see a girl. She was thin and had short wavy hair and bright green eyes. She wore an orange scarf, a blue and purple top with brown shorts and brown boots. "Where they after you?" wondered Al. the girl was as pale as snow and her cheek, elbows and knees were a rosy pink. She looked shocked. "Uh, well yes but…" Edward noticed she was holding a silver chained neclace with a bright blue stone dangling from it. He looked at her suspiciously. "Did you steel that? Is that why they were after you?" The girl looked at them even more surprised. "You think I'm a theif? They're the ones that took this from me. Maybe you should listen to someone before accusing them of something they didn't do." She argued.

"Then why were they after you?" asked Al. She crossed her arms and strated walking to find a seat. "It's none of you guys business." They could tell she deffinitly had quite a bit of attitude.

The train car was empty except for the girl who sat all the way in the back and the brothers who sat near the middle. It was completely silent for a moment until one of the train attendants noticed the girl. "Excuse me maam; do you have a ticket?" the girl felt her pockets pretending to look for her non-existing ticket. "Oh, I must have dropped it somewhere." "Is this it?" Edward asked as he stood next to the train attendent. He held the ticket to the attendent's face. The girl paused, "Uh, yes. It is." The attendent smiled, "Alright, sorry for the trouble." And he left the car.

"Uh, thank you." She said to Edward sheepishly. She was embarrased having received help from someone she just yelled at and then having to thank him. "You're just lucky we had an extra. Who are you anyway?" he wondered. Alphonse walked to the back of the train to join his brother. The two sat down across from the girl. She sighed, "My name is Carmine. I ran away from that "Strongest girl attraction" or whatever they called it. That's why I was being chased." Edward thought and remembered the carnie and the tent they saw last night. "I remember that. So you're the strongest girl, huh? Why did you run? Something like that sounds like it'd pay pretty good and I bet you had a lot of fans."

"That place didn't pay at all and I don't care whether I had fans or not. I didn't start working there by choice. I was forced." She said getting a little deffensive. She began to think she'd been saying too much. "Huh; who would force you to do something like that?" asked Alphonse. She was silent for a moment. "I don't think I should tell strangers this kind of stuff." "It's alright, we understand."Edward said as he stood. "Well. Nice chatting with you." As they left Carmine noticed the silver chain hanging out of Edwards pocket. "Are you a state alchemist?" She asked him. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yeah, why?" "Well, you're not going to turn me over to the police are you? You even saved a stow away yet you serve the military. Everything I just told you…why didn't you arrest me?" she said. "huh? I'm not really concerned with that type of thing, in fact I don't even like the military I just joined for my own personal reasons. Besides I know you must have your own reasons too so don't worry about that."

"Well, that's a relief. In that case would you mind helping me with something?" The brothers looked at eachother. "With what?" asked Al. "I'm looking for a place where, well I know this'll sound crazy but, you can see spirits in this place." "Heh, spirits huh? How's that work?" wondered Edward. "Well, it's kind of a legend so I'm not sure how it works but I have nothing better to do so I want to go there. But I understand if you think it's a little weird. It's _really_ weird actually but I was thinking that because you're a state alchemist; you'd be reallyhelpful if you could do this."

"Well…"

~~ End of chapter one!

So did ya like it? :D

If you have any questions or comments I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible.

See you soon! Chapter two will be up next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~ So yeah, second chapter is finally up! I tried to upload the video today but I can't right now... I will try again later and tell you guys when it's up okay? Good.

Chapter 2~

"So will you help me?" Carmine asked them. "We hardly know anything about you, and we only just met you. Do you really think you can trust us?" Edward asked her. She crossed her arms. "After being forced to work for that freak show carnie, I think I'd know who's truly trustworthy and who's not."

Edward sighed. "I'll have to get back to you on this one. I have to report back to Central Command before I do anything else. Why are looking for this place anyway? Do you even know where it is?" Carmine frowned. "Well, no. I don't know where it is but there's someone there I have to see. If you can't come with me, that's fine. I just need to research it if i want to find it. Only the military has all the best books so it'd be very useful if you'd just take me to the library. That'd be enough."

Alphonse looked at Edward. "I don't see why we can't do that. Let's help her with that, Ed." "Alright but just the library. After that, we're not helping you." Carmine smiled, "Thanks." Everything went quiet for a while until Carmine spoke up. "So, why'd you join the military anyway? You seem so young for something like that." Edward stared out the window. "We're just looking for something important too." "I see. Hey, can I ask you something?" Edward looked at Carmine. "Sure." "Do you know how a humonculus is born?"

Both Al and Ed were a bit shocked to hear a question like that. "Why do you ask?" wondered Alphonse. "Just wondering." Edward sighed. "They're born after trying to bring someone back from the dead." "So does that mean they're like the walking dead?" "Not quite. Though they're brought back from the dead, they aren't zombies. But they aren't human either. It makes me wonder just how many people actually believe the dead can come back."

Carmine smiled, "But you know, humonculus can't be all that bad can they?" Edward crossed his arms. "Of course they are. But what's even worse are the people who made them. Humonculus are bad news, I would know." Carmine frowned and it became qiuet again. "Uh, so, Carmine; You said you were forced to work there at that carnival. Why?" Alphonse asked trying to break the awkward silence. "Are you really as strong as they said?" he added. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty strong but it wasn't just for show. People would place bets on me whenever I was challenged to a match. It was terrible but I'm gone now so I'd like to see where they end up without me." She grinned. "Why'd they take that neclace from you?" Carmine held the neclace in her hand. "It's the key to the place I'm looking for... How about I tell you guys about it?" Edward and Alphonse listened. "It's called Lunar Castle. It's supposedly in ruins but it doesn't effect its value. There, at night, you can see the people you've wanted to see most. I heard about it from the carnie I worked for. He said that once he makes enough money off me, he'd let me go to it. But obviously, he lied about letting me go. So I got sick of his lies and left."

"How do you know he didn't lie to you about the castle?" asked Edward. "I don't know. But I want to look. That's why I asked for your help." The train's whistle blew and it came to a stop. "This is the stop. C'mon Carmine." Alphonse followed behind Edward and Carmine as they got off the train. "So this is Central? It's huge." Carmine said as she looked around at all the busy people and large buildnings. Every second a car would pass by. the streets were damp from the previous rain fall.

"There's our ride." Edward said pointing to the black car in front of the station. Inside sat Havoc with his usual unlit cigarette hanging out his mouth. He waved as the brothers and Carmine headed toward the car. "Who's this?" He asked as he pointed to Carmine. "just an aquantince we're helping out. We're dropping her off at the library."

Carmine sat in the back seat with Alphonse while Edward sat in the front with Havoc. The car began to move along the asfault beneath them. "What kind of work do people in the military do anyway. is it much different from what police officers do?" Carmine asked. "Huh? Are you serious? Of course there's a difference. Trust me, anyone in the military will tell you how much murder and crime they work with compared to that of a police officer." Havoc told her as they drove through the darkening streets. the sun started going down and street lights flickered on. "So it's that bad huh?" Carmine said as she noticed a large building in on the right side of the car. "Here's your stop, Carmine." Alphonse said as he pointed to the building.

"Thank you." She opened her door and stepped out of the car. "Al, you go with her and make sure she gets inside. We'll be back to get you two later." Said Edward. "Okay, see you later." Siad Alphonse as he got out of the car. Carmine and Alphonse stood on the curb as they watched the vehicle drive off into the direction of Eastern Command Center. Carmine turned around and looked at the large library before her. "It's huge. I hope I find what I'm looking for in there." She headed for the door as Alphonse followed behind her. The soldier standing guard let them past because he had seen Alphonse with the Fullmetal Alchemist multiple times.

As they entered the library, Carmine gasped. _This place really is big! _She thought as she walked over to the nearest book case. She immediately began scanning the titles of books as she searched for any books about ancient building and castles. "Would you like me to help you look?" Alphonse asked politely as he stood next to Carmine. She had already finished scanning the first shelf. Without taking her eyes off the books she answered Alphonse. "Please do. Thanks." and she continued scanning the spines of books.

Meanwhile at Eastern Command Edward made his way to Colonel Mustangs office. As he entered the ops room where most of Roy's subordinates sat gathered around the cluster of tables. "where's Mustang?" asked Edward. He noticed Roy's desk was empty. Breda was leaning back in his seat. "You just missed him, Edward. He recieved a call from Central Command and had to leave on an important mission. He tried to wait and see if you'd show up in time for him to ask you if you wanted to come with him but he got impatient." Edward crossed his arms, "what kind of mission?" Havoc came in behind Edward and sat in his seat. "He said Central Command was attcked by those Humunculus that keep chasing you and your brother. They weren't looking for you though, they were looking for another humuculus they said was hiding in Amestris somewhere."

"What would they need another humuculus for? They're strong enough." Edward mumbled. "Take me to Central too. I want to find out what those humuculi are scheming now."

Back at the library Carmine sighed as she shoved a book into one of the shelves. "I can't find a single clue here." Alphonse helped put some books back. "Maybe there really aren't any books on it here. My brother and I always find what we're looking for in private records or documents. We never have much luck here either."

"It's alright; I'll just look for it myself. It can't be that hard to find, that is if it exists."

Alphonse wondered why she'd look for something that probably didin't exist in the first place. What could be so important about it that she'd really spend all this effort for a what could possibly be nothing more than a myth.

Alphonse, thank you for helping me and please tell your brother thank you for me." sadi carmine as she turned to face Al. "Are you leaving already? We could come with you and help you." Carmine shook her head. "No, remember I told you it might not exist, so I don't want to waste your time. I know that you and your brother are looking for something too. Get back what you lost; maybe we'll meet again." and with those last few words she left the library.

Alphonse wanted to stop her from leaving but he was too surprised by the fact that she knew what he and his brother were looking for something. "How'd she know that?" Al thought as he headed for the library exit. When he stepped outside he met his brother coming half way up the steps. "Oh, hey Al. I was just coming to get you. Where's that girl?" He asked.

"Oh; she left. But she said-" "You can tell me later, Alphonse. we have to go. Central Command was hit by the humunculus." Edward explained. "Huh; why Central?" It was odd for the humunculus to hit Central like that. The Elrics assume that King Bradly is also a humunculus, well not just assume, they know! It's deffinitely odd to attack a place where another humunculus hides out. Alphonse quickly got into the car with his brother.

Not long after Carmine left the library did it begin to rain. Carmine began to rain as she found shelter under an overpass. she heard the rain pick up as the drops pounded on the slowly moving creek. her hair was soaked, so was the rest of her. She tightened her scarf as she sighed. Carmine never liked thunder storms; for some reason they made her feel insecure. She had a feeling something bad must have happened on a night like this one but she couldn't remember exactly what but she guessed it had to do with how she came to live in this world.

As she leaned against the wall under the overpass she heard foot steps approaching her. She looked around but it was inevitable; the rain was too thick and it begain to thunder.

"You reak of alchemy. you must be removed from this world immediately." The voice was low and it was getting louded as the man approached Carmine. She stepped back some. "Who are you? And what are you talking about?" she was deffinitly scared now. Carmine wasn't a very good fighter even though she was called the "Strongest Girl" at the carnival. every thing she did there was a set up so she really didn'y know how to fight.

When the man was clearly seen he was a tall, muscular, Ishballan. He wore light clothing and had a scar across his face. When Carmine saw the tattoo on his right arm glow she knew right away it was alchemy and ran in the opposite direction. He caught up with her quickly; Carmine felt her scart being torn from her neck. She tripped and fell on the road. They were now standing on the overpass. "just as I thought; you were created with alchemy." He reached his arm out. Carmine touched the back of her neck. She didn't know why, it's not like there was any point in hiding it.

She scrambled away from him to stand and started running again. The rain still poured from the sky. She didn't have time to think of a way to escape for good; he was hot on her heels as she ran up and down several streets. There were only a few people and they were to frightened to help her, so she kept running. The next turn she made was a mistake as she noticed it was not a street but and alley. She was about to turn around to run out of the alley but the scarred man blocked the exit.

She ran to the end of the alley thinking she might be able to climb over the wall but when she realized how tall it was; she broke down. 'I'm going to die? Now? I haven't seen her yet. I don't want to die! Not yet...'. Even though she thought these things; she couldn't do anything to change it. she didn't know alchemy, she didn't have a weapon, and even if she threw a punch, it wouldn't do any good. Then she realized that even if she were to die, is this how she wants to do it? Like a coward, crying on the ground?

She stood slowly. The man was now standing in front of her, he stretched his arm out. As he was about to touch her, she ducked swiftly and punched him in the jaw. It wasn't a strong punch really but it was enough for her to get out of his reach and jump high enough to grab the top of the brick wall behind her. She felt him grab her ankle. She struggled to get loose but it wasn't enough. His arm began to glow and Carmine shut her eyes tight.

That very secong she heard him cry slightly in agony. Her leg was free and she pulled herself up the wall. As she sat on the top of the wall she turned around and saw that the mans arm was stabbed. the long black spikes that speared through his arm retracked to the direction they came from. Carmine looked to see where they were headed and saw a woman and large man staning on one of the buildings.

"Don't you know better than to touch things that don't belong to you, Scar?" The woman said. Her voice was pretty but it gave Carmine goose bumps. "Gluttony, fetch the girl. She's coming with us."

End of chapter 2! Did you expect her to be a humonculus? ...Oh, you did? Well...good job.

Chapter 3 will be up very soon! I hope... I've been having probs with my computer but It'll all work out. BYE! :3


End file.
